Nineteen Years
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Nineteen Years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter has come to Roanapur in search of someone the ran away after the battle. Only now she goes by a different name: Balalaika. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Black Lagoon**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry Potter didn't pay any attention to his escort as he was lead down the hallway. Nor did he pay them any attention as they opened the door, and led him into the office.

Once in the office, the thirty-six year old wizard couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde gazing intently at him from behind her desk. Even with the visible scars he could see, including a very large and prominent one that covered most of the left side of her face, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She was the reason he had come to Roanapur, to hell on Earth.

She watched him for a moment, before snubbing out what was left of the cigar she had been smoking. "Leave us," she said, and the three men that had escorted him to this office left the room.

Leaving the two of them alone.

Ice blue eyes stared into his emerald green ones before she spoke. "It's been a long time Harry."

"Nineteen years," he said. "And I must say you're a very hard woman to track down."

"And you're stubborn and persistent," she told him.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." She stood from her chair and walked around her desk, before leaning back on it and facing him. "Why are you here?"

"You know why."

She looked at him. Her gaze softened slightly. "You want to know why I ran."

"No." He could see the surprise on her face, and Harry took several steps forward until he was standing directly in front of the woman known as Balalaika. "I know why you ran. To be honest, I wanted to run as well. You lost everything fighting Voldemort. Your family. Your innocence. Your home. But you didn't lose me. What I want to know, is when you ran, why you didn't ask me to come with you?"

"You would have never followed Harry," She said. "You didn't like fighting Voldemort, I doubt you would have consented to being in the Red Army. Not to mention Ginny was already hanging off your arm…."

"Fuck Ginny. Did you know she's not married and has five kids now, all with different fathers? You knew I didn't love her anymore. And I would have followed you barefoot into hell if you asked."

She stared into his eyes before growling out, "And how was I to know that?"

He snorted. "You were too blind to see it. After everything I did for you, every attempt I made to let you know how I felt, you didn't see it. I loved you."

"Then why didn't you say it?" she snapped.

"Because I cared about you too much to put a bigger target on your back," he shot back. "And after Voldemort was killed, when I went to tell you how I felt, you were already gone. He wasn't dead twelve hours, and you fled." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek, causing the blonde to gasp. "And I've chased after you ever since."

"Just to ask me why I didn't ask you to come with me?" she asked, somewhat skeptically.

"To tell you I love you."

She snorted. "And how can you possibly love me? You don't know me anymore. You don't know what I am, what I've done…"

"And I don't care," he said. "I barely knew Sirius, but I loved him so much I grieved for him. I still love you. Even if I need to get to know you again….Luna."

She smiled, before leaning forward to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, and full of love. And for the first time since she ran from Hogwarts School after the battle that ended Voldemort's forces, the blonde felt whole.

After pulling back, she smiled at Harry. "It's Balalaika now," she told him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **Kind of cheesy, not exactly my best work. And to be honest, I'm not satisfied with what I wrote, but I don't know why…. So after so long with this idea just sitting around and still no idea, I decided to just post it.**

 **Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have For Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
